


Starting Point

by kashiichan



Category: Digimon
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashiichan/pseuds/kashiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a beginning; it helps mold who we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt?** 001\. Beginnings  
>  **Word Count:** 290  
>  **Notes:** I'm assuming everyone already knows that Yamato and Takeru's parents are divorced, since it's mentioned in the very first episode.

"Who do you want to live with?" they'd asked him, and he'd chosen his father. He liked that they thought he was old enough to choose, and that he had some kind of power over his life even now. It was a pity that Takeru wasn't coming with them, but even at his young age he knew that his mother needed someone too.

He didn't hate his parents, despite what they thought. It was only natural; feelings were feelings, as fickle as that implied. He did hate, though, how many things had to change because of what was now normal. He hated that he'd had to use a new key, memorize a new phone number, and endure new people.

Odaiba wasn't horrible, but it wasn't home. He missed having a cat, not having to use an elevator, and getting lifts to school. It took him a very long time to adjust to everything new, and in the end he avoided making friends. Knowing his luck, something else would change and they'd have to move again.

But things didn't change. His dad got a new job, which he must have loved because it ate up a lot of his time. Yamato learned how to cook after lots of failed attempts, and started taking over most of the housework. He didn't hate his dad, and relished every moment they got to spend together, but he didn't feel complete.

"Maybe you should go to summer camp," his dad suggested one morning as Yamato buttered his toast. "It would get you out of the house; you could make new friends...?"

"I'll think about it," Yamato promised, and handed his father his briefcase.


End file.
